


Pampered

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Sho sometimes forget he's in a relationship with a human being.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for shilriarizz. Reposting.

Sho sometimes forget he's in a relationship with a human being.  
  
He tells this to Ohno everytime he comes home to an apartment smelling like the ocean, and a lover who stinks of fish, but Ohno simply brush him off and just kisses him like he's full of shit, before he goes back to examine his rails like he hadn't heard a word Sho said.  
  
Sho honestly wants to be offended but it's difficult when there are like three platters of sashimi waiting for him on the table, and a bowlful of his favorite shellfish cooked to perfection, just the way Ohno knows he like it.  
  
Tonight is different though.  
  
He got home almost two hours ago, missing the stinky smell that usually greeted him. The reason for this was because Ohno wasn't home. He sighed when he unlocked the door, toed off his shoes and mumbled a tired, "I'm home," to no one in particular under his breath.  
  
He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating. So instead of wandering about the kitchen to check whether there was something edible there to feed himself, he ended up on the living room instead, sprawled on his ass on the floor with his newspapers spread around him, his laptop perched on his lap as he worked on his report.  
  
Somehow, he'd been too absorbed with work that he startles when a hand lands on his shoulder and a familiar warm lips pressing against the side of his temple.  
  
"Shh, it's me," Ohno says, squeezing Sho's shoulder lightly. Sho raises his head and catches Ohno's next kiss with an annoyed huff as he puts his laptop down.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asks when Ohno pulls away; Sho scrunches his nose, wondering why he even bothered asking.  
  
"You didn't tell me you're going fishing," Sho accuses Ohno, without heat, and Ohno simply stoops to kiss him. Sho frowns. "It's not in the schedule, Satoshi." he pouts.  
  
Ohno grins, kissing him one more time before plopping himself on the couch, behind Sho. His hair looks wind-blown, his expression blissful. Sho chuckles, annoyance dissipating faster than he would have wanted it; obviously, one can’t stay mad at Ohno when he smiles so charmingly like that, and Sho’s never pretended he’s immune to it.  
  
"Sorry, it was unplanned," Ohno says, reaching over to tug Sho by his shoulders, tugging him till he's sitting in between Ohno's parted legs, Ohno's fingers finding Sho's shoulders. Soon, he is being doted on, Ohno's artist fingers moving over and across the tired muscles of his shoulders as Sho hums and moans in contentment.  
  
"You could have at least messaged me," he says after a few moments.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"I was expecting you'd be here and yet -" he starts, then stops when Ohno's fingers find his chin, twists his head gently to the side and kisses him. The kiss is soft, chaste, just their lips barely touching but it is enough to warm Sho immensely.  
  
When Ohno pulls back, letting Sho go, Sho whines. Ohno giggles and kisses Sho once more before he pulls away completely.  
  
"Don't pout," Ohno says, pulling himself upright. "I brought back your favorite. Let me go cook them and I'll call you when I'm done, how's that?"  
  
Sho sniffs. "More seafood? I'm going to pig out again and you guys are going to make fun of me again for gaining weight." he despairs.  
  
Ohno reaches out and pats his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll work the extra weight out of you later," Ohno says, winking, grinning wickedly to his direction that has Sho blushing. Ohno simply laughs and walks away.  
  
He grabs a cushion and throws it against Ohno's retreating back, barely hitting Ohno's ass as he did so, thinking, he should probably finish this report now so he won't have to worry about this later.  
  
He licks his lips and smiles.  
  
He can't wait.


End file.
